


Focus

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Profanity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaaribull. Early relationship. Iron Bull gives Kaaras Adaar something else to focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Focus.  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
** Relationship: Adaaribull  
Warning: Contains adult themes, profanity, light BDSM, anal   
  
   In the early, frost-filled morning of Skyhold, Adaar got dressed and slipped on his boots before stepping out of his quarters. The castle was deadly silent, the only noise being the caw of Leliana’s crows outside as they were waking up in the morning light.  
   The throne room was almost empty as he walked down the corridor, adjusting his belt buckle to the tight, leather pants. His footsteps echoed almost eerily. The guards were switching rotation, and he nodded politely as they saw him.  
   Outside, it was still dim, frost coming from his mouth as he breathed a relaxed sigh. The buildings were all closed up, doors and windows locked. It was, oddly enough, soothing.  
   Kaaras didn’t grow up in a crowded area. The places he and his parents often moved to were beaten down barns and small homes that were no longer being occupied. They’d never really owned a home. Every now and again, he enjoyed the silence compared to the crowd. Of course, being the Inquisitor, it was something he had to get used to—fast.  
   Walking across the opening, he passed the tavern and walked up the stairs, the view over the mountains exquisite. He nodded to the guard as he approached. “Have an early mark,” he noted, the guard giving a look of surprise. He moved his hand towards the stairs.  
  
   “Th-thank you, Your Worship.” The guard bowed before hurrying off.  
  
   When the guard left, the mage put his hands onto the bricks, looking over the mountains. Definitely relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment, just listening to the silence of his surroundings. The wind howled lightly, but that was about it, besides his own heartbeat that he could hear if he listened hard enough.  
   When he was younger, and had learned of his magical abilities, he used to get up early in the mornings and run into the forest, away from his parents and practice. They’d get mad if they ever knew what he was doing. They always tried to make sure the Saarebas was there to train and look after him.  
   He’d gone through multiple trainers that way. His family travelled with a small group of Vashoth. Some died. Some left to go elsewhere. In the end, joining the Valo-Kas was the best thing he’d done for his magic. Apparently it was the best thing for his life considering it had gotten him here. In the end, he’d been the original, recruiting more as he went along—as others died—to be the leader.  
   Removing his gloves, he slapped them down onto the balcony ledge. The anchor on his hand was hardly a bother now, and he’d gotten used to it. He lifted his hand and concentrated his energy onto it, a small ball of ice forming. He gently blew it over the balcony. Using magic with his hands was completely different to using a staff.  
   Having a staff made it easy. It allowed you to control your magic and use it as a direct weapon. He could still severely harm and even kill someone with just his hands, but the magic wasn’t as focussed. His trainer used to tell him that he needed to focus more.  
   Magic fascinated him, he enjoyed it, and he enjoyed the advantages it gave him. He remembered when bandits had chased him from one of the markets when he was just a child. He’d ended up throwing a fireball into a bunch of barrels and had them stumbling over them. He was too afraid to look back. All he knew was that his magic had saved him from being killed—or worse.  
   Bandits…  
   His hand tightened and a shard of ice cracked out of the side of his palm. He unclenched his fist as he realised he was getting angry. _’You’re getting angry again,’_ his trainer would always say. _’Focus, Kaaras!’_ It was hard to focus when the death of his father was so vivid in his memory. When the hooded bandits had attacked his camp and blood covered the walls of the small shack they had been temporarily living in.  
   His father’s scream echoed heavily into his ears and he flinched when he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, a hand had taken his wrist.  
  
   "Heh, might wanna point that thing elsewhere."  
  
   Looking down, the Inquisitor hadn't realised that the anger had made the shard in his palm grow much bigger. He quickly dispelled it, the hard ice flaking away and disappearing. He apologised softly, feeling awkward that that had happened in front of Bull.  
  
   "You look like you had something pretty heavy on your mind there, Boss." The Iron Bull leant an elbow onto the balcony ledge, unhanding the mage's wrist. He wasn't one for 'talking about it', but he and Kaaras had gotten quite close the last few weeks. Well, close enough for them to share a bed.    
   He'd stopped screwing around when they started what they had going. Serious? He didn't know. He felt like it was heading that way, but he'd never really been serious about that stuff before, so he wasn't sure what to make of it. He kept quiet. If Adaar wanted to continue, then they would. Plus, the both of them were enjoying it.  
  
   Kaaras took a step back, straightening himself up. He didn't need Bull seeing him in a time of weakness. He was the Inquisitor. "What are you doing up so early? I thought you would have been down in the tavern."  
  
   Bull chuckled. "Nah, I was awake when you sent that guard away. Heard your voice, so I thought I'd come out and see what you were up to."  
  
   "Thought I was coming for a visit?" asked the other Qunari, a brow raised. Again, The Iron Bull just chuckled at his joke.  
  
   "Well, you know I wouldn't say no to that... Everyone needs a little pressure taken off them. Or, you know, you can always do that talking thing if that helps." Bull waved a massive hand.  
  
   Kaaras huffed lightly, frost coming from his nose. "For being under the Qun, you know you're not exactly emotionless yourself."  
  
   "Yeah, but I'm not under the Qun anymore, remember?"  
  
   "Oh, so that's your excuse?" the mage laughed. "I'm pretty sure you had feelings before then, but if you say so." Were they talking about their relationship? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know if Bull was serious about them. He’d wanted to ask, but… He knew Bull wasn’t exactly a long-term-relationship guy, and if he had to hear that for himself? He didn’t want to.  
  
   This time, Bull gave an awkward chuckle and then sighed, leaning both hands onto the balcony now. This wasn't the easiest thing for him. Sure, he'd acted Tal-Vashoth for years, but he still stood by the Qun. He'd listened to others bitch and moan about their problems in taverns in his travels, let them relax by taking them to bed, but this was different. Somehow, it was very different with the Inquisitor.  
  
   For a moment, the both of them were utterly silent. There was an awkward tension between them, and it was strange for that to happen around someone like Bull. Someone so open and relaxed.  
   Kaaras swallowed hard. He wasn't used to this either. He didn't even know what _this_ was. Did they even care for one another, or did they just use each other for sex and then go on their way?  
   He didn't believe that. Not for a second. He may be more emotional than Bull, but he'd grown up with a caring family, a family that taught him what it was like to have feelings for someone else. And he had those for Bull. How to express them? That was beyond what his parents taught him. He sure as hell knew they wouldn't be impressed with a fuck buddy, though.  
   "Bull..." he started, the other turning to him. He suddenly felt nervous again, despite his casual posture. He was generally a blunt man, certainly when he was talking about strategies and other things in the war table. Or his feelings about the Chantry, et cetera. So, why not be about this?  
  
   "Yeah, Boss?"  
  
   "What—exactly—is this?" he finally said, straightening up once more. He oddly put his hands behind his back so he'd stay focused and not look too twitchy.  
  
   Well, it was going to come sooner or later, wasn't it? Bull leant up, standing casually. "This?" he asked, putting an arm out. "Well, I figured you'd know your own fortress..." He knew exactly what the other was asking, he just didn't really know how to answer it.  
  
   Another soft huff came from the Inquisitor. "Right..." he muttered. He went to turn, but he was pulled back by the stronger hand. He looked up to the other, the single eye watching him just as closely.  
  
   "We have a good thing goin'," said Bull, letting go, "but I promised that I would never hurt you." He kept his promises.  
  
   Kaaras folded his arms. "You were speaking physically when you discussed the rules of how this worked, and I agreed. You tie me, we have a little fun. But after that? Why did you stop with the others? Why not continue with multiple partners?" Could it be that Bull actually had feelings for him?  
  
   And this was why he didn't do relationships. It was all so emotional! Sure, screw someone, have a one night-stand and you'll never have to see them again. But Bull knew what he was getting into when he stopped by the Inquisitor's quarters. At least he thought he had. They'd kept it casual with no real strings attached, but lately things had changed. They'd been spending more time together, and not just in the bed.  
   He felt better when Adaar was around. He felt lightened even—if that was possible. He used to drink and see the prettiest woman or hottest man and take them for a ride, but now when he got drunk, he didn't think about anyone else. In fact, when he was drunk the feelings were probably worse.  
   He loved sex, and he loved any type. Being pansexual meant he didn’t have the smaller options; he was open for anything and everything—as long as they were okay with how he worked, and Adaar was more than happy. Anything else would be a lie to who they were as people.  
   “C’mon, don’t make this a huge thing,” he said light-heartedly, despite knowing the Inquisitor was a serious person. He was polite and nice, but he was still serious with which he did. Part of him knew that this wasn’t just a fling. He wouldn’t do that to Adaar—not knowing that he had such serious feelings for him. Kaaras didn’t half arse anything. If he was going down, he’d go all the way. Probably something else that just attracted Bull to the other Qunari.  
  
   The mage’s arms were still folded as he put his weight onto one boot, the other leaning against the balcony. “You think sharing a bed with the Inquisitor isn’t a huge thing?” he asked honestly, his accent inquisitive.  
  
   “Ha!” Bull moved closer, giving a smirk and taking the mage’s chin into his hand. “Pretty sure there’s a hundred other men and women who are dying of envy right now. Leliana’s already suspicious. She doesn’t miss much. I’m sure others are well aware of what is happening behind closed doors.”  
  
   At the slight touch, Kaaras felt his skin prickle and his heart rate pick up. He shook his head in modesty, looking away as he felt his cheeks flush. Bull always made him feel important and needed. Even if they were just having a round in the bed, he still made him feel special. But did he do that to every man and woman he’d slept with before? Or was it just him? These were the questions that made him wonder what he was doing to himself. If this was just going to end in heartache for him, or if they were really going to make this a serious thing.  
   He gasped as he felt a hand grasp his tight pants, between his legs. “Uh…” he started, but Bull hushing him with a growl. He wouldn’t deny the other Qunari sex. He was more than eager to be owned by the other, and Bull could tell with his growing bulge.  
  
   “After all, who could resist a man of your stature? A man so kind, with hair the colour of the sun, and eyes as red as blood. Although, I’m pretty sure your blood is going elsewhere at the moment,” Bull whispered, pressing his lips against the other’s neck and kissing him there. He massaged the erection in his palm before slipping his fingers further behind those tight, leather pants that always teased him on the battlefield. He could see everything with his fingers, the crease to his backside and the soft flesh between his erection and that tight arse of his.  
  
   The Inquisitor’s body tensed as his fingers gripped onto the ledge. He moved into the touch, though, even if he didn’t mean to—his body wanted it. He wanted to be stripped naked and fucked raw. The first time had been intense and new for him, but had left him wanting more and more of it. Wanting the whole thing.  
   He swallowed hard, his breath shaken. He was suddenly more than happy that he’d let that guard go early. Bull took his hands and pulled him forward, his compressed member now throbbing in need. He was pushed backwards, and he obeyed, his back soon hitting the door to Bull’s quarters. It fell in when he was pressed against it, and soon the back of his knees hit the unmade bed, making him fall, his eyes facing Bull’s clear excitement through the baggy pants.  
  
   Having closed the door behind him, it wasn’t much warmer in the room, considering there were holes in the roof that still needed repairs. Bull gave an excited rumble and crawled over the smaller Qunari. Kaaras’ hands went to his neck as he gave him a brutal kiss, his horns pressing into the bed. His lips didn’t stop, though, he moved his tongue into the other’s mouth, teeth nipping his bottom lip and tasting him.  
   Pulling back, he took a moment to admire the Inquisitor’s now wet and swollen lips, his chest panting as he breathed. “Ahh, that’s more like it,” he approved. He gripped Adaar’s shirt and ripped it open, exposing the hued flesh. He then leant down and gave a bruising suckle on the other’s chest, leaving a nice mark around the now hard nipple.  
  
   Kaaras swore to himself at the pain and pleasure as it danced down his belly and down to his now painful erection. “Bull—please…”  
  
   Smoothing his rough hands over the other’s goose-bump-covered skin, the warrior gave a satisfied noise from the back of his throat. “I’m gunna make you feel things you’ve never felt before.”  
  
   Kaaras’ hips were forced up as his pants were undone, his erection free now. He gave a pleased sigh at the sensation of freedom, but his legs were soon cold as he was stripped from his clothes. Bull threw them onto the floor, boots going first. He took his own shirt and jacket off, buttons missing now from where Bull had torn it.  
   When he tossed his clothes over his shoulders, Bull was fully nude, pants nowhere in sight. The warm skin was soon pressed against him as he was pulled up against the other’s chest. He tried to calm his breathing as he looked to the single turquoise eye, the patch still covering the other. There were heavy butterflies dancing in his chest and stomach.    
  
   Bull felt an odd sensation go over him as he looked into those passion-filled eyes. He suddenly remembered what Kaaras had told him when they’d been talking about the Qun. About making love. About feeling someone else’s soul.  
   Part of him was, admittedly, scared. He didn’t have control over himself—and he _hated_ that! He hated not knowing what was happening or going on inside him. It’s why he hated demons and possession. His biggest fear was losing himself. But Adaar made him feel things that he didn’t know existed. He didn’t know could happen, and he didn’t know how to deal with. And looking into those eyes, he felt his heartbeat throb into his skull.  
   Fuck it.  
   He claimed those lips again, grabbing Kaaras’ cheekbones into his hand. The other pulled him into his lap, naked bodies close together and feeding each other warmth. Their erections prodded against one another.  
   He grabbed Kaaras’ hands and pulled them roughly. “You remember that word?” he asked, making sure he had full consent before he continued, his voice rough from his breathing.  
  
   Kaaras nodded, his Adam’s apple jumping as he swallowed and took heavy breaths. He was then lifted and turned around, his hand hitting the desk that was in the room. He was forced over it, chest down against it and arse out. He could feel the cool air against his exposed skin, making the tiny hairs on his body stand. A hand was forced between his legs and made his thighs part.  
   Looking behind him, he gave a grunt as he was moved around like a puppet. He didn’t care. He wanted nothing more than this right now. He wanted to share this with the Bull. He wanted to feel him come hard inside him and spill his seed inside his body.  
   He choked as a hand was against his throat, pulling him back. Bull’s body was against his back, the fleshy belly against him. “Argh… m-,” his words were muffled as Bull’s lips loosely took his again from their position. He could feel Bull’s hard, cut cock pressing inside the top of his crack, hot and wet. He couldn’t focus on anything around the room, just the hot pleasure that was throbbing its way all down his body.  
   His own erection was pressed crudely into the table—painfully at that. And yet it was no deterrent. Bull liked rough, hard sex, and he liked the way Bull gave it to him. This was part of the agreement they’d made.  
  
   Bull leant his forehead against the other Qunari’s horn, a _clack_ echoing in the room before his fingers moved down the neck, over Adaar’s toned shoulders and then down to the sides of his belly. “The drawer your dick is pressed against, there’s a bottle of oil in there,” he informed, his hands pressing down to Kaaras’ pubic area to feel the small tuft of hair there, his fingers smoothing over it. Below that, the desk was hiding anything else.  
  
   Manoeuvring himself, Kaaras gave a small noise as he was able to open the drawer. Without being able to see, he had to feel for what he was looking for. Something too small, something soft, like fabric. Then he found glass, the ring on his finger clicking against it. He gripped it out and smacked it onto the table as he was pressed back in from the closing drawer. He was just thankful his junk didn’t get caught.  
   Bull’s hand took the vegetable oil that had clearly been removed from the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and saw the warrior rubbing the substance over his standing erection. He bit his lip, getting a good look at what was about to go inside him.  
  
   “Pretty impressive, huh?” Bull grinned. He put the bottle down, his hand covered in the stuff. Then he pressed his fingers gently between the warm crease of Adaar’s backside, making his back arch as he clearly kept back a moan. How he really liked to hear his partner getting the pleasure they wanted, but Adaar had been trying hard to keep it in since they’d started. He knew he was a moaner, he was just being coy.  
   “Mmm, and it’s gunna be all yours in a second. Just makin’ sure to get you all ready.” Despite his rough actions, Bull wanted nothing more than his sexual partner to be in absolute pleasure. He’d read Adaar the moment he knew he had feelings for him, and Adaar wanted nothing more than him going down on him—hard.  
   Pressing a wet finger inside, the Inquisitor’s body tensed.  
  
   “Nnn… oh yes,” Kaaras moaned, clasping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks flushed. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that. In fact, he was utterly embarrassed. The whole time they’d been screwing, he’d tried hard to keep himself quiet. He was horrified that he would sound awkward making sexual noises.  
  
   Bull chuckled, leaning down as he pressed his member between the two plump arse cheeks and grinded it there. He slapped it hard, getting a high toned noise from the other. “C’mon, I like it when you moan. I want to hear it again,” he growled, leaning down as he gripped the plump cheek and squeezed it. “No idea how you’ve been holding back all this time. I guess virgins are always pretty shy.”  
  
   Feeling his cheeks flush again, Kaaras closed his eyes and mentally scowled to himself. “I don’t like my voice,” he admitted, refusing to look back at Bull.  
  
   “What, that posh little Ferelden accent? You’re shitting me!” Bull laughed. “Well, if you want my huge cock in your ass, you’re going to have to ask for it.”  
  
   Kaaras stiffened, this time looking back. Bull was wearing a soft expression on his face, despite what he was asking.  
  
   “C’mon, it’s just us,” Bull murmured, leaning in. He moved around Adaar’s horns and rubbed his shoulders with his hands, the oil still on them. “I think your moans are hot,” he whispered. He gave a groan of his own as he pressed his hard crotch into the other’s behind.  
  
   Bull’s moan vibrated down his back, making him shudder. The mage felt embarrassed but swallowed hard, giving another soft moan.  
  
   “Yes, that’s it. A little louder and I’ll let your ass eat my dick.”  
  
   Kaaras’ body was pressed hard into the table as Bull pushed into him, the hard member attempting to fold as it had nowhere else to go. His hands gripped the desk as he leant his neck back, expelling a louder, breathy moan, it vibrating down his body and against the desk.  
  
   The newly made Vashoth gave a satisfied groan in reply. “That’s better.” He then gripped Kaaras’ wrists and grabbed the rope that had been sitting on the table. He tied them together and grinned. “Now, I think you’re more than ready.”  
   Grabbing Kaaras’ arse, he spread the cheeks and moved in, the warm, leathery walls swallowing him. He grunted as he pressed himself into the Inquisitor, Adaar’s body tensing hard as he entered.  
  
   “Oh…!” The mage clenched his jaw as he felt the hot pleasure press into his behind. Sensations soothed over him as he was given a moment to adjust to the appendage inside of him. He was then forced into, making his hands tighten as they were together.  
   His teeth bared at the rough, hard movements as Bull thrust into him, the desk shifting beneath him from each shove. He leant down, lips parting as The Iron Bull fucked him hard.  
  
   Grabbing Kaaras’ fleshy skin, Bull pounded quickly into the smaller Qunari, feeling the other loosen up with each thrust. Soon enough, the pace was smooth and wet. “How’s that, Inquisitor?” he said, moving slowly but deeply.  
  
   Kaaras’ skin was prickled with the pleasure, his back arching as Bull went in deep, hitting up against his sweet spot. He couldn’t speak, though. Not when Bull moved into him like that, and another moan was forced from the back of his throat. “Ooh…” he breathed shakily, his hands clenching.  
  
   “I like that answer,” Bull smirked. He pulled the mage from his bent over position and stood him up, slipping out of the wet orifice. Adaar gave a groan as he pulled out, and he led him to the bed, pushing him down onto his knees. “Might give that uncut prick of yours a little attention.” He tossed a pillow beneath him before he leant over the other Qunari’s back, pulling his backside up and entering him again.  
  
   “Ah!” Eyes shut once more as the pleasure hit him hard, making his thighs shake. Bull was above him, grabbing his hips and fucking him hard from behind. “Oh… Maker,” he panted, his now dripping member hitting up against the fluffy pillow. He grinded against it.  
  
   Bull leant down, kissing the back of Kaaras’ neck and suckling on it for a moment, leaving another bruise on his body, the one on his chest red and raw. He bit it gently as he still went hard in him. He could hear the small grunts and groans that the Inquisitor clearly couldn’t be bothered to keep hidden anymore, and it gave him a sense of great satisfaction. They’d only fucked a few times, so he knew the other was still getting used to what they were doing, but he had no reason to be shy around him. Besides, naturally the Inquisitor was quite an honest and upfront person. His flirtatious remarks never truly went unnoticed.  
   When Kaaras’ body tensed in a way that told him he was starting to lose control, he went slower, grinding inside him again. “Ever come without stimulation to your dick?” he asked, Kaaras unable to answer.  
  
   Panting, the younger Qunari couldn’t find the energy to talk. His hips were still pressing into the pillow, raw against the fabric, and hips jaw was lax, a tiny bit of drool starting to pool around the crease of his lips.  
   He was picked up, though, soon sitting up in Bull’s lap as he lay down on the bed. His bound hands fell lazily into his lap, though didn’t take his needy, swollen erection.  
  
   “Well, today’s going to be your first.” Bull moved his hips up, hitting just the right spot.  
  
   With weakened legs, Kaaras managed to help in the movements, it hard with the lack of support from his hands. Bull didn’t just give him a good fucking, he gave him a good work out session as well. When he hit up against his prostate, his jaw went lax, head leaning back as a shaken moan escaped him. “Ohh… fuck…”  
  
   “Yeah, that’s it, isn’t it?” Bull laughed, grabbing the Inquisitor’s hips and helping him move. He went hard and fast, the slap of flesh on flesh soon becoming like a drumbeat. He panted hard, hearing the other whispering to himself, over and over again, swearing.  
  
   “Fuck… fuck… I can’t… Bull… I-ah!” The Inquisitor’s body was thrown into an intense orgasm, hot semen spurting from his hardened and untouched cock. His hands went tight and his whole body convulsed as it rippled through him.  
   “Nnn! Ohh…” he groaned, each breath deep and forceful as it finally dwindled within him. Bull wasn’t done, though, and his arse was given no mercy. After his release, he was put back onto his belly and driven into until Bull came inside him, the hot liquid filling his behind until the larger Qunari pulled out and it dribbled down between his thighs.  
  
   Panting hard, Bull gave a satisfied groan, moving away from the spent mage.  
  
   With his face down in the sheets, Kaaras was drained of any energy he had woken up with this morning. He caught his breath the best he could, Bull gripping his tense backside and giving him another hard slap. It stung his skin, but he could hardly retaliate.  
   The bed moved as Bull did, and soon the warrior was laying down beside him, propped up on one elbow.  
  
   “There, wasn’t so bad, was it? You can get some real pleasure goin’ on without having any stimulation.”  
  
   With hands still tied, Kaaras swallowed, his skin covered in a hot sweat despite the cool room. “I don’t suppose you learn that from the Qun?” he asked, looking over with a small smirk.  
  
   “Heh, the Tamassrans can work wonders on you. Although, for a Vashoth like you, I’m sure it doesn’t happen too often.” He moved forward, taking the smaller wrists. “Here, let me get those.”  
  
   When the rope was loosened, Kaaras felt the blood flow back into his hands. They’d only gotten tighter as he’d pulled on them during the sex. There was slight bruising around them, but he’d wear gloves until they healed.  
  
   “Feeling better?”  
  
   When the Inquisitor moved, he felt Bull’s fluids dribble onto the sheets from his backside. He’d need a bath, and he would take one as soon as possible. The smell of sex was strong in the air, the room musky and humid now.  
   He sat up, his arms free but his muscles weak. He didn’t attempt to stand, he knew his legs would feel like jelly. He massaged his wrists a little, but Bull picked them up, smoothing his hands over them and checking them over.  
  
   “Shit, didn’t hurt you too bad, did it?”  
  
   Kaaras gave a soft laugh. “If I couldn’t handle it, I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
   Bull chuckled in reply as he let his hands down the other’s fingers, seeing the emerald ring. “So, what’s this about?”  
  
   Looking down, Kaaras took his hand back. “It was my father’s,” he said.  
  
   Bull sat up on the edge of the bed, beside the mage. “That why you were up on the balcony so early?” When Adaar looked at him, he tilted his head. “Ben-Hassrath.”  
  
   There wasn’t much point in hiding anything from him. If The Iron Bull wanted to find something out, he had his ways.  
   “You know I’m from the Free Marches originally. We moved when I was young, hence the accent. My father was killed by bandits when I was young. Barely a teenager. It was his. We never earned much when I was growing up, it was the only thing he had which was worth something. He told me to look after my mother and sell it to do so.”  
  
   Bull nodded. “You know I’m not opening that door until you’re feeling better. Inquisitor or not.”  
  
   A little surprised, Kaaras looked at the other. “You, of all people, want to talk?”  
  
   “Hey, I may not do the whole talking thing, but turns out I’m one hell of a listener,” Bull laughed as he leant back. He pulled Kaaras down with him. “C’mon, or I won’t show you anymore secrets in bed.”  
  
   The Inquisitor had all the choice in the world, but he stayed, his body probably too weak to go walking around right now anyway. “I do like your secrets,” he admitted. He moved over and onto his side, still fully nude. “But I think on this subject, I’d prefer to do things The Iron Bull way.”  
Moving in, he gave Bull a kiss, Bull’s rough hand on his side as he pressed into it.  
  
   “You’re getting stronger,” Bull approved. Kaaras was spent the first time they’d had sex, and rested for a while day. Going for seconds in one day? Let alone a few minutes for a break? He was certainly becoming resilient. “Time to ride the Bull.”  
  
   Kaaras just smirked, Bull pulling him up so he straddled the larger Qunari.


End file.
